mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mugen Souls Z DLC
The following is a list of all the Downloadable Content for Mugen Souls Z. The first batch of DLC was released on June 3rd, 2014 in a set of six and each set released on Tuesdays of every week in the North American PSN stores at 6 p.m. The third set had only five DLC with the fourth set had seven. #June 3, 2014: Set of six #June 10, 2014: Set of six #June 17, 2014: Set of five #June 24, 2014: Set of seven #July 1, 2014: Set of six #July 8, 2014: Set of six #July 15, 2014: Set of six #July 22, 2014: Set of six #July 29, 2014: Set of six #August 5, 2014: Set of six 1. Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set (Free) These are clothes and accessories and physical features based on Neptune, Noire and Blanc from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. These include: Neptune *Breakfast Bread *2x Brain Wave Controller *Neptune Parka *Turquoise Striped Panties *Neptune Shoes *Neptune face *Neptune hair Noire *Jet-Black Eyepatch *Black Cat Ears *Noire Clear Dress *Noire Clear Garter *Noire Clear Boots *Noire face *Noire hair Blanc *Black Mask *Whitey *Blanc Fur Coat *Pure White Panties *Blanc Strap Shoes *Blanc face *Blanc hair 2. Vert's Delusional Sisters Costume Set (Free) This DLC contans accessories, physical features and clothes based on Vert and Nepgear. These include Vert *Dogoo Candy *White Cat Ears *Vert Princess Dress *Vert Princess Guard *Vert Princess Boots *Vert face *Vert hair Nepgear *Purple Frames *1x Brain Wave Controller *Nepgear Sailor One Piece *Pink Striped Panties *Nepgear Boots *Nepgear face *Nepgear hair 3. Ultimate God Supply Pack 1 (Free) This set includes various shampoos, soaps and healing items. These include: *6 Bacon and Eggs *6 Braised Tofu *6 Drinkable Yogurt *6 Ounce o' Soup *6 Apple Candy *2 Strawberry Shampoo *2 Orange Shampoo *2 Kiwi Shampoo *2 Banana Shampoo *2 Lemon Shampoo *2 Lime Shampoo *2 Watermelon Shampoo *2 Plum Shampoo *2 Pansy Soap *2 Lavender Soap *2 Valley Soap *2 Daisy Soap 4. Exciting Coordination (Free) This is just a simple clothing accessory pack. It includes: *Goggles *Black Hat *Denim Outerwear *Checkered Overalls *Striped Shoes 5. Overwhelming G Up Pack 1 (Free) A simple pack that grants you 100 G Ups 6. Ultimate God Supply Pack 2 (Free) An improvement of Ultimate God Supply Pack 1. It includes: *5 Rice Omelete *5 Ginger Pork *5 Milk Gelato *5 Miso Soup *5 Chocolate *3 High-Grade Nahos *3 All-Purpose Pills *2 Melon Shampoo *2 Violet Soap *2 Rose Soap *2 Dandelion Soap *2 Poppy Soap *2 Anemone Soap *2 Lily Soap 7. Thrilling Coordination (Free) Another simple clothing accessory pack. This includes: *Tengu Mask *Droopy Cat Ears *Impish Corset *Mecha Waist Armor *Commander's Greaves 8. Jiggly Co. Equipment Pack 1 (Free) An equipment pack of weapons and armor. This includes: *Blue Dragon Sword (Sword) *Earth Cleaner (Staff) *Hand Gun (Gun) *Drill Tonfa (Knuckles) *Twin Stars (Twin Swords) *Infrared Tights (Intimates) 9. Jiggly Co. Equipment Pack 2 (Free) Another equipment pack of weapons and armor. This includes: *Andy Claw (Gloves) *Laser Slash (Spear) *Scatter Gatling (Bazooka) *Metal Slicer (Scythe) *Stone Blades (Twin Knives) *Floral Apron (Protector) 10. Overwhelming G Up Pack 2 (Free) An improvement of Overwhelming G Up Pack 1 which includes 500 G Ups 11. Ultimate God Supply Pack 3 (Free) An improvement of Ultimate God Supply Pack 2. This includes: *5 Beef Steak *5 Minestrone *5 Big Cotton Candy *3 Chocolate Cake *3 Yakisoba Bread *3 Corn Soup *3 Overwhelming Pill *2 Coconut Shampoo *2 Cherry Blossom Soap *2 Bellflower Soap *2 Cosmos Soap *2 Viola Soap *2 Mint Soap 12. Overwhelming Ticket Set (Free) A pack of tickets for the Ticket Shop. This includes: *10 Bronze Tickets *5 Silver Tickets *3 Gold Tickets *1 Platinum Ticket 13. Merry Coordination (Free) A third clothing set. This includes: *Pacifier *Angel Wings *Tiger Print Top *Rustic Jersy Pants *Fluffy Beast Boots 14. Jiggly Co. Equipment Pack 3 (Free) A third weapons and armor set. This includes: *Zanbato (Sword) *Bloom Wand (Staff) *Pile Striker (Gun) *Stun Breaker (Knuckles) *Gold Blade (Twin Swords) *Bronze T-Shirt (Intimates) 15. Jiggly Co, Equipment Pack 4 (Free) A fourth weapon and armor set. This includes: *Knuckle Breaker (Glove) *Shining Blade Spear (Spear) *Ein Phantom (Scythe) *Rocket Machine Gun (Bazooka) *Night Slash (Twin Knives) *Talisman with a Dark Past/Haunted Talisman (Charm) 16. Strength! Hyper Weapon Pack 1 ($1.99/ €1.99) Weapon pack contains the DLC Sword from the first Mugen Souls as well as the famous body pillow weapon designed specifically for Mugen Souls Z. *Fan of Dominance (Sword) *Dream Fantasy (Sword) *Shard of Seven (Special) 17. Super! Hyper Weapon Pack 2 ($1.99/ €1.99) A weapon and armor set. This includes: *Bitter Wrath (Staff) *Magical Girl Staff (Staff) *School Bloomers (Underwear) *Elder Sister Scarf (Special) 18. Battle! Hyper Weapon Pack 3 ($1.99/ €1.99) Another weapon and armor set. This includes: *Fin Gun (Gun) *Mystery Barrel (Gun) *7 World Rosary (Charm) *Super Sage Scroll (Special) 19. Bravado! Hyper Weapon Pack 4 ($1.99/ €1.99) Contains the DLC Bazooka from the first Mugen Souls as well as one designed specifically for Mugen Souls Z. *Hero Bazooka (Bazooka) *Single Lens Launcher (Bazooka) *Utopian Earrings (Ring) *Smarty-Pants PC (Special) 20. Ferocity! Hyper Weapon Pack 5 ($1.99/ €1.99) Contains the DLC Knuckles from the first Mugen Souls as well as one designed specifically for Mugen Souls Z. *Dueling Knuckles (Knuckles) *Metal Blazer (Knuckles) *Championship Medal (Special) *Yo-Gi-Uh Card (Special) 21. Intensity! Hyper Weapon Pack 6 ($1.99/ €1.99) Contains the DLC Gloves from the first Mugen Souls as well as one designed specifically for Mugen Souls Z. *Meow Meow Punch (Gloves) *Paw Gloves (Gloves) *Rainbow Vest (Protector) *Smiley Badge G (Special) 22. Elegance! Hyper Weapon Pack 7 ($1.99/ €1.99) Contains the DLC Spear from the first Mugen Souls as well as one designed specifically for Mugen Souls Z. *Airhead Tree (Spear) *Injection (Spear) *Queen's Garter (Belt) *Queen's Manicure Set (Special) 23. Beauty! Hyper Weapon Pack 8 ($1.99/ €1.99) Contains the DLC Scythe from the first Mugen Souls as well as one designed specifically for Mugen Souls Z. *Golden King Mallet (Scythe) *Comedy Hammer (Scythe) *Kingly Backpack (Cape) *(Overwhelming) Sun Goddess Medal (Special) 24. Initiative! Hyper Weapon Pack 9 ($1.99/ €1.99) Contains the DLC Twin Swords from the first Mugen Souls as well as one designed specifically for Mugen Souls Z. *Knifey Fork (Twin Swords) *Banana Bratwurst (Twin Swords) *Dragon Chain (Accessory) *Cool Chick's Book (Special) 25. Cacophony! Hyper Weapon Pack 10 ($1.99/ €1.99) Contains the DLC Twin Knives from the first Mugen Souls as well as one designed specifically for Mugen Souls Z. *Green Onion Blade (Twin Knives) *Capturing Hook (Twin Knives) *100-Ton Badge (Special) 26. Overwhelming G Up Fever Pack 1 ($1.99/ €1.99) A special DLC that contains a whopping 50,000 G Ups. 27. Overwhelming Ticket Set 1 ($0.99/ €0.99) A special DLC containing 99 Bronze Tickets. Perfect for cheap add-ons from the ticket shop. 28. Ultimate God Supply Pack 4 (Free) The fourth Ultimate God Supply Pack containing food, Shampoo and soap. This inludes: *3 Banana Parfait *3 All High-Grade Nahos *3 All-Purpose Extract *3 Tasty Takoyaki *3 Thick Stew *3 Overwhelming Extract *3 Overwhelming Curry *1 Tropical Shampoo *1 Sunflower Soap 29. Jolly Coordination (Free) Another Clothing DLC that includes: *Cat Mask *Support Bandana *Ethnic Coat *Sporty Pants *Pointy High Laced Boots 30. Jiggly Co. Equipment Pack 5 (Free) The fifth Jiggly Co. Equipment pack. This includes: *Ruler's Sword (Sword) *Spirit Staff (Staff) *Gunblade (Gun) *Sarnga (Knuckles) *Ogre Battler (Twin Swords) *Fishnets (Intimates) Nude Leotard can be purchased in Weapon Shop if you have the materials for it. 31. Jiggly Co. Equipment Pack 6 (Free) The sixth Jiggly Co. equipment pack. This includes: *Gorgeous Punch (Gloves) *Devil Halberd (Spear) *Rail Gun (Bazooka) *Darkness Scissor (Scythe) *Red Blood (Twin Knives) *Silverthread Apron (Protector) Demon Orb can be purchased provided you have the materials for it. 32. Black Servant Set (Free) An all black clothing set. This includes: *Black Monocle *Black Ribbon Hat *Black Formalwear *Black Skirt *Black Heels Also adds: *Gentle *Thin Twin Tail 33. Magical Bishop Set ZZ ($0.99/ €0.99) A mysterious DLC that includes: *Infirmary Thermometer *Mechanical Eye *Tiger Headgear *Magical Hat *Bishop One Piece *Bishop Tights *Bishop Boots Also adds: *Wonder *Side Up Semi-Long 34. Overwhelming G Up Fever Pack 2 ($2.99/ €2.99) An improvement over Overwhelming G Up Fever Pack 1. This includes 100,000 G Ups. 35. Overwhelming Ticket Set 2 ($1.99/ €1.99) An improvement over Overwhelming Ticket Set 2. This includes 99 Silver Tickets. 36. Jiggly Co. Equipment Pack 7 (Free) The seventh Jiggly Co. Equipment Pack. This includes: *Sealed Demon Sword (Sword) *Lovely Stick (Staff) *Vampyre (Gun) *Aegis Shield (Knuckles) *Super Galaxy Duet (Twin Swords) *Micro Bikini (Intimates) Lovely Pretty Wings can be made provided you have the right materials. 37. Jiggly Co. Equipment Pack 8 (Free) The eigth Jiggly Co. Equipment Pack. This includes: *God Knuckles (Gloves) *Night Queen Spear (Spear) *Archangel Cannon (Bazooka) *King Snake (Scythe) *Gentle Rain Sword (Twin Knives) *Bulletproof Vest (Protector) Digital Monocle can be made provided you have the right materials. 38. Ultimate Homemade + Gym Set ($2.99/ €9.99) A DLC that contains two sets of clothing. This includes: Gym *Red Bean Bread *Ultra Red and White Hat *Short-Sleeve Gym Uniform *Child's Bloomers *Red Laced Gym Shoes Homemade *Homemade Specs *Dumpling Ribbon *Fortified Guard *Fortified Skirt *Fortified Wing Boots Facial features added are: *Positive *Nonsense *Little Topknot *Sideburns 39. Ultimate New Wife's Dominion Set ($2.99/ €9.99) Another DLC that contains two sets of clothing. This includes: Wife *Sexy Beauty Mark *New Wife's Ribbon *New Wife's Apron *Skin-Colored Panties *Pink Slippers Conquering *Prestige Makeup *Pom Pom Beret *Conquering Blazer *Conquering Skirt *Conquering Slip-Ons Facial features added are: *Half-Lidded *Malcontent *Short Ponytail *Short Drill 40. Overwhelming G Up Fever Pack 3 ($2.99/ €2.99) The third G Up Pack. This contains 250,000 G Ups. *Note that this costs as much as Overwhelming G Up Fever Pack 2 except for that this one gives 2.5 times more G-Ups. 41. Overwhelming Ticket Set 3 ($2.99/ €9.99) The third Ticket Set. This contains 99 Gold Tickets. 42. Jiggly Co. Equipment Pack 9 (Free) The ninth Jiggly Co. Equipment Pack. This includes: *Excalibur (Sword) *7 Treasures Staff (Staff) *Hide Stalk (Gun) *Guardian Strike (Knuckles) *Sealed Deity Sword (Twin Swords) *Dark Blue High Socks (Intimates) Cursed Doll can be made provided you have the right materials. 43. Jiggly Co. Equipment Pack 10 (Free) The tenth Jiggly Co. Equipment pack. This includes: *Holy Lancer *High Wind *Straight Charger *Louisette *Arnis and Eskirma 44. Gothic Queen Set ($2.99/ €2.99) A third DLC containing two different clothing sets. These include: Queen *Queen's Mask *Knitted Cat-Ear Hat *Queen's Clothing *Queen's Secret Shorts *Queen's Long Boots Goth *Lightning Thunder Eye *Fluorescent Ribbon *Frilly Gothic Dress *Frilly Gothic Skirt *Monotone Heels Purchasing this DLC unlocks the following avatar parts: *Bewitching *Mugen Eyes *Gorgeous Wave *Asymmetrical Twin Tails 45. Steel Girl Set ($2.99/ €2.99) The fourth DLC of two outfit sets. These include: Mecha-Girl *Mechanical Eye Guard *Mechanical Ear Guard *Mechanical Bust Guard *Mechanical Waist Guard *Mechanical Foot Guard Knight *Cross Scar *Mega Ribbon *Armor Knight *Tiered Knight *Iron Knight Purchasing this DLC unlocks the following avatar parts: *Iron Will *Thousand Eye *Modern Bowl Cut *Long Decorated Hair 46. Electrocution Battle (Free) The first of many battle DLC that can be added. This includes Electrocution Battle which is added in Ultimate Absurdity World. 47. Jiggly Shampoo Battle (Free) 48. Wild Witch Battle (Free) Gallery Characters Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set - Neptune.png|Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set - Neptune Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set - Noire.png|Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set - Noire Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set - Blanc.png|Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set - Blanc Vert's Delusional Sisters Costume Set - Vert.png|Vert's Delusional Sisters Costume Set - Vert Vert's Delusional Sisters Costume Set - Nepgear.png|Vert's Delusional Sisters Costume Set - Nepgear Magical Bishop Set ZZ - Infirmary Thermometer and Tiger Headgear set.png|Magical Bishop Set ZZ - Infirmary Thermometer and Tiger Headgear set Magical Bishop Set ZZ - Mechanical Eye and Magical Hat set.png|Magical Bishop Set ZZ - Mechanical Eye and Magical Hat set Black Servant Set - Full.png|Black Servant Set - Full Ultimate Homemade + Gym Set - Gym set.png|Ultimate Homemade + Gym Set - Gym set Ultimate Homemade + Gym Set - Homemade set.png|Ultimate Homemade + Gym Set - Homemade set Ultimate New Wife's Dominion Set - New Wife set.png|Ultimate New Wife's Dominion Set - New Wife set Ultimate New Wife's Dominion Set - Domination set.png|Ultimate New Wife's Dominion Set - Domination set Weapons Strength! Hyper Weapon Pack 1- Fan of Dominance.png|Strength! Hyper Weapon Pack 1: Fan of Dominance Strength! Hyper Weapon Pack 1- Dream Fantasy.png|Strength! Hyper Weapon Pack 1- Dream Fantasy Super! Hyper Weapon Pack 2- Bitter Wrath.png|Super! Hyper Weapon Pack 2- Bitter Wrath Super! Hyper Weapon Pack 2- Magical Girl Stick.png|Super! Hyper Weapon Pack 2- Magical Girl Stick Battle! Hyper Weapon Pack 3- Fin Gun.png|Battle! Hyper Weapon Pack 3- Fin Gun Battle! Hyper Weapon Pack 3- Mystery Barrel.png|Battle! Hyper Weapon Pack 3- Mystery Barrel Bravado! Hyper Weapon Pack 4- Hero Bazooka.png|Bravado! Hyper Weapon Pack 4- Hero Bazooka Bravado! Hyper Weapon Pack 4- Single Lens Launcher.png|Bravado! Hyper Weapon Pack 4- Single Lens Launcher Ferocity! Hyper Weapon Pack 5- Dueling Knuckles.png|Ferocity! Hyper Weapon Pack 5- Dueling Knuckles Ferocity! Hyper Weapon Pack 5- Metal Blazer.png|Ferocity! Hyper Weapon Pack 5- Metal Blazer Intensity! Hyper Weapon Pack 6- Meow Meow Punch.png|Intensity! Hyper Weapon Pack 6- Meow Meow Punch Intensity! Hyper Weapon Pack 6 - Paw Gloves.png|Intensity! Hyper Weapon Pack 6 - Paw Gloves Elegance! Hyper Weapon Pack 7- Airhead Tree.png|Elegance! Hyper Weapon Pack 7- Airhead Tree Elegance! Hyper Weapon Pack 7- Injection.png|Elegance! Hyper Weapon Pack 7- Injection Beauty! Hyper Weapon Pack 8- Golden King Mallet.png|Beauty! Hyper Weapon Pack 8- Golden King Mallet Beauty! Hyper Weapon Pack 8 - Comedy Hammer.png|Beauty! Hyper Weapon Pack 8 - Comedy Hammer Initiative! Hyper Weapon Pack 9- Knifey Fork.png|Initiative! Hyper Weapon Pack 9- Knifey Fork Initiative! Hyper Weapon Pack 9- Banana Bratwurst.png|Initiative! Hyper Weapon Pack 9- Banana Bratwurst Cacophony! Hyper Weapon Pack 10- Green Onion Blade.png|Cacophony! Hyper Weapon Pack 10- Green Onion Blade Cacophony! Hyper Weapon Pack 10- Capturing Hook.png|Cacophony! Hyper Weapon Pack 10- Capturing Hook External links #NISA Mugen Souls Z DLC schedule (North America) #NISA Mugen Souls Z DLC schedule (Europe) updated #PSN Japanese Mugen Souls Z DLC #Official Mugen Souls Z DLC page (Japanese) Category:Mugen Souls Z Category:DLC